


［玲片］秘密

by Seven1123



Category: Generations from Exile Tribe (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:14:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21832816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seven1123/pseuds/Seven1123
Relationships: 佐野玲於, 片寄凉太
Kudos: 3





	［玲片］秘密

东京繁华的市区 中目黑的一栋公寓里 凉太正用着凉水拍打自己的脸颊 让它温度降低 试图用这种办法使自己冷静下来  
玲於正环抱双臂 倚靠在门框 胸前衬衫两颗纽扣松散开 半瞌着眼 端详只留给他一个背影的人儿 十分钟前 在客厅 那人还举止言谈都如同一名王子 现在落魄的样子属实有些难看  
水流声不足以为这微妙的气氛增添些什么 玲於不再等待 他知道 凉太在拖延时间  
拖鞋压过地板 一步一步向他靠近 凉太绝望的闭上眼 任凭腰部的皮带被人解开 胯部一松：“为什么？” 凉太重复问道：“为什么？你应该知道……”  
“我知道”玲於打断凉太的争辩 说真的 这种事他也是第一次做 不免有些忐忑 但即使受衬衣相隔 玲於也能感受到平滑的线条 凉太与他们6个都不同 永远瘦瘦的 即使比自己高一头 却一副弱不禁风的样子 腰间柔软的部位握在手中恰到好处 玲於想要尝尽美味 奈何怀里人不配合 虽无任何反抗 但也不为所动  
凉太内心五味陈杂 面对多年来一直当作弟弟看的玲於作出这样的举动 突然吻上自己的唇 那复杂的神情不得不为之逃避 玲於扣住凉太头 将湿热的吻加深 舌尖扫过冰凉的唇瓣 一股酥麻电流贯穿全身 内心深处的欲望之门悄然打开  
浴室的温度不太高 却躁得玲於体温持续上升 不安分的手揉捏按摩凉太胸前凸起 凉太受不了玲於的挑逗 玲於压着他 背后已抵到浴室尽头 凉太无处可退 从热吻的空隙中溢出了嗯哼的嘤咛声：“玲於……不……不要……快停下……”凉太的反抗传入玲於耳中无非不是催情剂 他松开凉太的唇 一路吻向耳后 轻啄柔软的耳坠 圆润平整 没有耳洞 一层细细的绒毛被唾液浸湿 逼得凉太发出更多呻吟  
「他已经发情了」  
玲於紧紧与凉太身体相贴 内裤不足以遮挡住生理本能的反应 紧接着 玲於的手顺着他平坦的小腹往下移动 手掌扣住裆下凸起 便恶趣味的笑了笑：“如果说 龙友知道了你现在这个样子 会怎么办呢？” 听到玲於提起龙友 凉太腿一软 若没有玲於的扶持 差点坐在地上 “求你 不要告诉他”玲於没有回答 而是继续手中的动作 伸进凉太内裤里 一下就探入凉太的桃源地 触及到凉太明显的一片湿 褪去内裤 坚硬的性器挺立着 玲於很满意 口中说出来的 则是反话：“不是说不要吗？怎么有反应了？除了龙友以外人也可以吗？” 手指前进到凉太的穴 里面已经潮水泛滥 一想到身前的人曾与别人欢爱 一股醋意浑然而生 不由得手上力道也随即加重 “啊……玲於……别…嘶…”凉太满脸通红 但玲於的胸膛却紧紧压着他 不让他动弹半分 虽然比玲於高一头 可玲於紧实的肌肉不同于龙友 肤色本就比龙友白 肌肉分布也更匀称 反而给凉太一种压迫感  
能明显感受到玲於异常的滚烫 正有意无意一下下顶向自己 脑海中不免浮现出曾与龙友做爱的场面 现在变为玲於 身体自然地涌出粘液 顺玲於手指淌出滴在地板上 自己更是为之羞耻 将头埋进玲於的胸膛 不敢抬起  
玲於感受到凉太已经逐渐顺从 便放开凉太 打开花洒 温热的水流喷洒出 顺着胸膛缓缓流下 此刻他们两人已赤裸相对 性器像是比赛似的 都高高挺起 谁也不服输  
玲於吞了吞口水 把两人的性器一同握住 靠在一起撸动 指腹擦过龟头 唇与唇又一次触碰 细细碎碎的吻 还夹杂着玲於对凉太的自述：“凉太君 凉太 我很喜欢你 当我看到你和龙友在一起 想到你们一起亲密 一起上床做爱 我就有一种冲动 别怪我 就这一次……就一次”从中凉太听出了祈求的口吻 他也不明白为什么坦然接受了玲於 或许是有出轨的快感 被龙友以外的人玩弄着 是身体让他妥协  
玲於停止了亲吻 蹲下身来 托起凉太挺立的阴茎 放入口中 来回舔弄 那是凉太从未有过的快感 与龙友每一次的做爱 他都是被动方 从来都是龙友引导他口交 口交带来的刺激 还是第一次  
玲於精巧地环绕龟头 舌尖勾勒出完美的曲线 顺筋络而一圈一圈划过 吸吮马眼 直至有咸涩味涌入口中 居后的蜜穴一张一合 也渴望得到满足 阴茎在嘴里又涨大了一圈 凉太低头握紧玲於的肩膀 玲於则迅速用手指代替舌尖 堵住了输精管 “凉太可不能丢下我”  
玲於把凉太推到在洗衣机上 手指扩张开饥渴的后穴 整个推入 “凉太君 不错呢”  
凉太被一阵又一阵的快感冲击 他臀隙间被龙友喂出恰到好处的嫩肉 此刻正欢迎着别人进攻 龟头不断触碰机械 冰凉的触感带来刺激 端口涌出更多汁水 肢体间相互碰撞 羞耻和暧昧环绕在空中  
肠壁蠕动向插入的生殖器所求 凉太腰肢随即配合 被龙友调教出破碎的情话不自觉从齿间流露出  
“玲於 给我 给我……更多…还要”  
玲於低头吻上凉太天鹅般脖颈 种下颗颗草莓：“带着它 回去见你的爱人”  
玲於握住凉太阴茎 腰间也加快速度 在那温柔乡里缴械 凉太喘着气 也不忘回头向身后人索要一个吻  
这是他与龙友做爱的习惯  
玲於还未退出 抚摸凉太湿漉漉的头发 凉太伏在台面上 大口喘着气 似乎清醒了几分  
是的 他们做了 真真切切的做了  
待凉太平稳了呼吸 玲於抽出阴茎 精液流淌到大腿处 穴口一张一合 凉太把最脆弱的后背留给了玲於  
“这件事…只有你和我知道…”  
凉太缓缓开口 撑起身体 语气冷了几分 与刚才欢爱中的样子截然不同 不能像原来一样看待他了 那个曾经靠在自己肩上哭泣 害怕时躲在身后的小孩子 长大了 也许 这本就是不该发生的事 玲於捡起衣服 似乎是很不在意道:“我明白 从此 绝口不提” 眼底的冷漠丝毫不亚于凉太  
“你也要知道 不说不代表不存在”  
凉太心虚的摸了摸鼻子 好在刚才衣服没有被打湿 穿戴好后 根本看不出方才经历了什么 明明是玲於先动的手 搞得他犯了大错一样  
“不用那么紧张”玲於转身也穿好了睡袍 走进凉太 像往常那样抱了抱他 “你不是还有事？你走吧 不送”  
凉太什么也没说 直到轻轻扣上屋门 一句话 一个过多的动作都没有留下

悄然无声

玲於划开手机 在通讯录的最后一页 拨通了那个人的电话:“喂？Mandy 你在哪 一起喝一杯？”


End file.
